Attack of the SandBags
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: The SandBags decided to get revenge on the Smashers for being beaten up real badly in the Home Run Event. Uh, start running kids.
1. THE SANDBAGS ARE RESTLESS!!! THE SANDBAG...

Attack of the SandBags  
  
Note: This is in script format. All characters from Super Smash Bros. Melee are owned by Nintendo and their respective owners. Remember kids, sandbags are people too. *grins*  
  
THEIR BEATINGS HAVE GONE TOO FAR!!!!  
  
HOME RUN AREA  
**The SSBM gang and the crowd goes wild. Other than beating each other up, the smashers had delvoped a new game that involves baseball and sandbags. Everyone, especially the Hands like this event. In the center of the stasdium lies a defenseless sandbag with beedy little eyes.**  
Sam: *in the announcers' booth* Greetings all you fellow smashers and smashettes. This is the 2nd annual Smash Bros Melee Home Run Fest. Where we get to see our favorite heros beat the living shit out of poor defenseless sandbags!! Legal? Enjoyable? Entertaintaining? Strange? HELL YES!!! *pulls out her binoculars* Oh! I think our favourite is up to swing! He's the first smasher to make it over 1000 in his very first shot!! Please welcome...YOSHI!!!  
**The crowd goes nuts. Yoshi enters the stadium, determine to swing that SandBag to a new record.**  
Mario: Yoshi! You can do it!!   
Samus: I can't believe a dinosaur who throws eggs can swing that thing fricken far.  
Captain Falcon: I can do father.  
Samus: *glares at Captain Falcon* SHUT UP!!!!   
Zelda: Yoshi is cuter when he swings.  
Link/Roy/Marth: *getting annoyed* Oh really?   
Ness: I want to know how he does that.  
Peach: Yay Yoshi!!!  
Mewto: I bet you 400$ that Yoshi manages to do break Falcon's record.  
Mr. Game & Watch: Meep! Beep!! Beep!!!  
  
STADIUM  
Yoshi: *stands in front of the sandbag*  
SandBag: *looks at Yoshi*  
Sam: *in announcer's booth* Looks like Yoshi is ready to attack the little mother....   
Yoshi: *grabs the baseball bat and starts doing a head butt at the sandbag*  
SandBag: *quickly avoids Yoshi attacks and dissappears*  
Yoshi: *stops as he looks around* Yoshi?  
Sam: *in announcer's booth* Wait on a sec, Yoshi didn't hit the bag yet...so where did it...  
**Before Yoshi could react, the SandBag comes down on Yoshi HARD. Yoshi tries to counter back, but the SandBag is too fast and continues beating up Yoshi into a bloody pulp. Yoshi wails in pain as the SandBag continues it's attack.**   
Audiance: *silence*  
Everyone Else: O.O;;;  
Luigi: That's a one mean sandbag.  
Pikachu: Pi pi pi...  
Pichu: *nods in agreement*  
Browser: WHOO!! BLOOD!!!!   
**the SandBag stop what it's doing. Its' eyes looking evil as it glares at the rest of the smashers. It then leaves the area as Dr. Mario and a few Chanseys appear and give medical aid to the almost dead Yoshi.**  
**More silence**  
Sam: *in announcer's booth and looks around* I don't think we'll be playing this game no more.  
  
LATER THAT DAY IN THE MEDIC CLINIQUE.  
Dr. Mario: Yoshi shall be all right. But what really is strange to me is a sandbag is the cause of this.  
Peach: Poor Yoshi.  
Ness: But sandbags have no intelligence.  
Mario: *looks at Samus* You wanna come with me and have a word with Master Hand about this?  
Samus: Sure.  
**Both Mario and Samus leave**  
Ness: I wonder what's going on.   
  
PRATICE ARENA  
**Captain Falcon and Link are duking themselves out**  
Captain Falcon: *begins one of his attacks* Falco...  
Link: *does a powerful sword swing to counter*  
Captain Falcon: Hey! I was going to hit you with that!!   
**Then a sandbag appears.**  
Link: *stops and looks at the SandBag* Hey, didn't we put those bags away?  
Captain Falcon: *looks at the SandBag* Well it looks like they want to be hit 4000 miles away. *grins*  
**Two more SandBags appear behind the first one. All SandBags are looking at Captain Falcon and Link with their beady little eyes.**  
Link: More of them? But wasn't there just...  
SandBags: *glare at Captain Falcon and Link as they approach the two*  
**Five minutes later, screams are being head in the pratice arena**   
  
FINAL DESTINATION  
Master Hand: *watching the footage at the Home Run Arena* What the?!! How the heck did a SandBag beat up Yoshi that bad?!!  
Cazy Hand: Don't look at me! I didn't teach them to act like this!!!  
Master Hand: Someone is turning the Sandbags against the smashers, but who?  
**All of a sudden, an army of sandbags approach Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Then all the sandbags begin to attack the hands.**  
Master Hand: WHAT THE?!  
Crazy Hand: *being mauled by sandbags* GET THESE BASTARDS OFF ME!!!!! AIIEEE!!!  
**The SandBags continue their assault on Master Hand and Crazy Hand**  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Effects of Magic Kool and the SandBa...

Attack of the SandBags  
  
Note: This is in script format. All characters from Super Smash Bros. Melee are owned by Nintendo and their respective owners. Remember kids, sandbags are people too. *grins*  
  
****  
  
BOMBFEST  
Is it possible to have an ultimate bombfest? Screw the event with Link and Samus! I was to see characters flying! I have found ways of doing so, if they are possible.  
  
-N64 Version-  
MULTI-PLAYER  
-Go to the menu and leave all items off, except Bo-bombs, Land Mines, and other exploding stuff.  
-Place these items to appear very high.  
-Go back to the character select and make the computer or a friend to play either Samus or Link. You play a different character.  
-Select any stage.  
-Happy Bombing. *grins*   
  
-Melee Version-  
VS. MODE/MELEE  
-Go to the menu and leave all items off, except Bo-bombs, Land Mines, and other exploding stuff.   
-Place these items to appear very high.  
-Go back to the character select and make the computer or a friend to play either Samus or Link. You play a different character.  
-Select any stage. Small stages are acceptable.  
-Happy Bombing.   
-Challange: Go to the menu and leave all items off, except Bo-bombs, Land Mines, Bunny Hoods, other exploding stuff. Now players will either blow up or be really really fast. See who can survive the longest.  
  
CLASSIC MODE-Multi-Man Stage   
-Choose either Link or Samus to go up against.   
-Don't let this be on easy mode. :D  
-Go to the menu and leave all items off, except Bo-bombs, Land Mines, and other exploding stuff. (If it's possible.)  
-Good Luck trying to survive it.  
  
Please email me if the multi player mode is possible. I know the first two are. But I really want to try the second one. And now back to our fanfic.-The Clow Hatter   
  
****  
  
MAGIC KOOL-AID IS JUST PLAIN WRONG  
  
HYRULE TEMPLE  
**Browser, Mewtwo, and Mr. Game & Watch are just hanging**  
Mr. Game & Watch: Meep! Beep! Beep! Beep!!!  
Mewto: Of course I didn't loose 400$!!!!  
Broswer: Uh what did the two dimessional black guy say?  
Mewtwo: Nothing.   
Mr. Game & Watch: Meep!!  
Ganondorf: *appears* What's up y'all?  
Mewtwo/Broswer: *rolls eyes*  
Mr. Game & Watch: Beep! Beep!  
Ganondorf: *smirks* At least I've humiluated that damn Yoshi. I've gave all the sandbags some magic kool aid. *snickers* Now they're beating the shit out of that damn Yoshi!  
Mewtwo: *uses his pysh powers to bitch-slap Ganondorf*   
Ganondorf: HEY!!! What the?!  
Mewto: I've could had made an easy 400$!!!  
Mr. Game & Watch: Beep! Beep!! Beep!! Beep!!!  
**then a few sandbags appears to confront the villians**  
SandBags: *glares at Broswer, Mr. Game & Watch, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf*  
Mewtwo: *turns his head* Right, like I should be afraid of a bunch of sandbags.  
SandBags: *pull out their chainsaws and start them up as they approach the group*  
Ganondorf: I'd didn't teach them to do THAT!!!   
Broswer: *glares at Ganondorf* That's it! You're going to be my bitch when all of this is through!!!  
Mr. Game & Watch: Meep! Meep!!!   
  
FINAL DESTINATION  
**Mario and Samus enter**  
Mario: Hey-a Master Hand, we need a word with you on the...*looks around* MAMMA MIA!!!!  
**Master Hand and Crazy Hand are on the ground, badly beaten up**  
Samus: If it were those sand-bastards are the cause of this, I'll...  
Mario: Now calm down, we need to get the others right away!  
Samus: If the others are alive.  
  
PRATICE ARENA  
**Fox, Falco, Marth, and Roy enter the area**  
Falco: And about time!!  
Fox: Link and Falcon were taking too long.  
Marth: *screams as he see something on the ground*  
Roy/Fox/Falco: *look at Marth* O.o  
Fox: *looks at Marth* Dude, you scream like a girl.  
Marth: No I don't!!! Look!! *points to the remains of Link and Captain Falcon*  
Roy/Fox/Falco: *back away* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
Roy: I don't think Zelda will like this.   
**a large group of sandbags approach the group of smashers, looking evil**  
Falco: I don't think they like us.  
SandBags: *attacks the group of smashers*   
  
PEACH'S CASTLE  
**Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Ness, Kirby, Pikachu, Samus, and Zelda, are in a meeting...since everyone else is dying or about to die from killer SandBags.**  
Peach: This sandbag madness has gone too far! If this continues, then no one will survive!!!  
Zelda: I agree! I haven't seen Link or the other guys!!  
Pikachu: Pi, pi, pi!!!!  
Dr. Mario: I don't know if the clique can help recover everyone.  
**Then the window breaks and out comes a head of a Pichu**  
Everyone Else except Pikachu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Pikachu: *grins* Pika!  
Samus: That's this!!! Those sandbags are OUT OF HERE!!!! *gets up and starts to leave*  
Luigi: Wait there!  
Kirby: We don't know what we're up against!!!  
**Before Samus could leave, she confronted by a whole army of SandBags. Some of the sandbags are holding equipment from their defeated enemies. The rest are holding baseball bats.**  
Zelda: *faints after seeing one of the sandbags with the Master Sword*  
Ness: I think they want us as targets for the Home Run Event.  
SandBags: *nods*  
Everyone Else: *sweatdrops*  
Mario: Well at least Pikachu makes a good replacement of a sandbag.  
Pikachu: *looks at Mario* PIKA!!!  
  
HYRULE TEMPLE  
**Ganondorf, Broswer, Mr. Game & Watch, and Mewtwo are being hunted down by SandBags with Chainsaws**  
Ganondorf/Broswer/Mewtwo: GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Mr. Game & Watch: MMMMMEEEEPPPP!!!!  
Broswer: *stops* Why the hell are we running for? We can beat up these bastards!!  
**The other three then stop. The Sandbags them jump them and masacure them ruthlessly...leaving Broswer the only one standing.**  
Broswer: *sighs* Idiots.  
SandBags: *look towards Broswer and start their chainsaws again*  
Broswer: Oh bitch!! *begins to run again*  
**The sandbags with chainsaws chase after Broswer once more.**  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. The Really Really F***ED UP ending that ...

Attack of the SandBags  
  
Note: This is in script format. All characters from Super Smash Bros. Melee are owned by Nintendo and their respective owners. Remember kids, sandbags are people too. *grins*  
  
****  
  
WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING OVER HERE?  
  
GANONDO0RF'S ROOM  
**Young Link is looking around the messy Gerudo room, seeking for Ganondorf's plans against Adult Link. So Young Link wants those plans for himself.**  
Young Link: *throwing stuff around* Come on, where are they?  
**a packet then falls. It looks like a regular Kool-Aid packet, except it says "MAGIC KOOL AID". Young Link looks at the packet.**   
Young Link: *picks up the packet* What's this? "Magic Kool Aid"? I dunno what Ganondork has this for. Oh well, I am kinda thristy...  
**Young Link runs off with the Magic Kool-Aid packet**  
  
HOME RUN ARENA  
**The SandBags had forced the remaining Melee team as the targets for this event.**  
Luigi: I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!  
Everyone Else: *looks at Luigi*  
Samus: That's it!! *charges up and then hurls her powerful beam blast at the sandbags*  
**The SandBags swing the attack back at Samus, alininating her instantly, along with Peach and Ness**  
Mario/Dr. Mario: PEACHY!!!!!  
Pikachu: Pikachu!!  
Kirby: Where's an awkward moment when you need one?  
**All of a sudden, the sandbags and the rest of the Melee characters are faced to watch someone out of the blue; Donkey Kong and JigglyPuff doing kareokee.**  
Pikachu/Mario/Dr. Mario/Kirby/Zelda/Luigi: O.o;;;  
**After a few minutes of their singing, the SandBags maul Donkey Kong and JigglyPuff. It wasn't because they did anything to provoke the sangbags; the sandbags couldn't stand their singing.**  
Kirby: That was not the awkward moment I've intended. *sighs*  
Mario: *looks at the sandbags* This means war, you little bastards!!!!   
Luigi: *sweatdrops* Lil Bro, don't provoke them.  
Pikachu: Pi! Pi! Pi!!  
Broswer: *appears as he is being chased by sandbags with chainsaws* Get them away from me, you little bastards!!!! RAORH!!!! *unleashes his firey breath at the sandbags*  
**The sandbags move away as their chainsaw are melted**  
Broswer: *stops and laughs* You think your chainsaws can stop me?! You're messing with the best!!!!  
SandBags: .....  
Everyone Else: .....  
**The sandbags then maul Broswer just like they did to the others. The remaining melee characters are watching.**  
Zelda: There goes our last hope for everything.  
SandBags: *look towards the last melee characters, with their evil beady little eyes*  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Zelda: *looks at everyone* We're the best Nintendo characters ever made! So why the heck are we afraid of sandbags?  
Kirby: Zelda's right! We've gotta teach these bags a lesson!  
Dr. Mario: And for our friends who died.  
Luigi: I won't be afraid to fight them!  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu!!!!!  
Mario: *looks at the sandbags* You're going down, you sand bastards!!!  
**Mario and the rest of the gang begin to attack the army of sandbags. The sanbags counter attack. The war for the home run arena had begun.**   
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER  
Sam: *enters the arena* SWEET MERICFUL CRAP!!!!!  
**Whatever is left of the Melee cast is litterally all over the place. The SandBags are prancing around victorious over the remains of every single Melee character.**   
Sam: *in shocked* I don't believe it. All of Nintendo's main characters were killed off by a bunch of sandbags. Man, that is such a werid irony. Maybe we should learn something about this, like the fact that people should not abuse defenseless things. They could become very dangerous afterwards.  
**The camera zooms in on Mario's decapicated head as some of the sandbags are using it as a soccerball.**   
  
THE END.  
  
A STUDIO SET OF THE HOME RUN ARENA  
The Clow Hatter: *sitting in a director's chair* PERFECT!! ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!!! I think I've created a horrific masterpiece!! *looks at the sandbags* You can take those costumes out now.  
**The people who were playing as the sandbags have start taking off their sandbag costumes. These people are no other than...**  
Sam: *backs away* The Melee Cast?!  
The Melee Cast: *grins* SUPRISE!!!   
Sam: But I though that....  
Captain Falcon: We're all dead?  
Roy: Nah, we were fighting off our shadow clones.  
Samus: Damn straight we were!!  
Link: Plus, I don't think I'm ready to die yet. I have tons of fangirls wanting me. I can't let my public down.  
Zelda: *glares at Link, growling* Link....  
Fox: The fact that Marth's shadow clone screams like girl is quite disturbing.  
Marth: *turns red* I DON'T SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!  
Falco: *rolls eyes* Whatever, girly man.  
Marth: ARGH!!!!!  
Donkey Kong: Whoo! Donkey Kong got to sing!  
JigglyPuff: *grins* JigglyPuff!  
Pichu: Pichu!  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Kirby: *does his victory pose* Hi!  
Mr. Game & Watch: Beep! Beep!  
Mewtwo: *sighs* I'm surrounded by idiots.  
Ness: At least I didn't feel being put down by the others!  
Mario: Mama-mia! Those sandbag outfits were hard to move in!  
Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi! *agrees*  
Peach: At least Young Link didn't have to go through this.  
Browser: *narrows eyes* Where is that midget Link slacker?  
Link: HEY!!!!   
Ganondorf: This calls for my Magic Kool-Aid.  
Everyone Else: SHUT UP GANONDORF!!!!!  
The Clow Hatter: *folds his arms* Where is that Young Link anyways?  
**The studio door bursts open. Young Link has appear with his shirt over his head and an army of fairies behind him.**  
Young Link: *raises his hands in the air* I AM CORNHOLIO!!!!!  
Everyone Else except Link: *sweatdrops at Young Link*  
Link: *sweatdrops at the fairies following his younger self.*  
The Clow Hatter: *looks at Young Link* This could be quite interesting!!   
Ganondorf: *glares at Young Link* You son of a bitch! You've taken my MAGIC KOOL-AID!!!!   
  
The End. 


End file.
